die_familie_patricksfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Julien Patricks
»What has always bothered me most wasn't that they told me who-to-love and who-not-to-love, but rather who-to-be. The world has swept me off my feet so many times, I lost count.« Julien Patricks ist der älteste Sohn, und damit Thronfolger, von Cassandra und Albert Patricks. Er hat zwei Geschwister: Tessa Patricks und Derrek Patricks. Die drei Kinder unterscheiden sich nicht nur stark in ihrem Charakter, aber auch in ihrem Aussehen. Julien hat ein eher bleiches Gesicht und harte Gesichtszüge. Er hat schmale Lippen, hohe Wangenknochen und wird allgemein als sehr gutaussehend empfunden. Allerdings ist Julien von seinen Geschwistern der am meisten zurückgezogene, der keinerlei Wert auf seinen angeborenen Prestige legt und von daher auch die anderen Schüler von Paxford nicht leiden kann. Lediglich zu seiner Schwester Tessa hat er ein sehr enges Verhältnis. Julien ist loyal, höflich, aber auch egoistisch und übermäßig ehrlich. Was er denkt, spricht er gerade aus. Von England wird er eher weniger als idealer, zukünftiger König gesehen und ihm selbst ist das bewusst. Er lebt unter großem Druck, dem er durch seine zurückgezogene Art zu entkommen versucht. Oft sagt er, dass Tessa besser geeignet wäre als Queen, aber seinem kleinen Bruder traut er den Job genauso wenig zu wie sich selbst. Er empfindet Derrek oft als zu unreif und verspielt. Julien hat ein großes Talent für Sprachen, weshalb er viele seiner Mitschüler auch dann versteht, wenn sie auf ihren Landessprachen sprechen. Oft studiert er diese, wenn er alleine ist und nicht an Schulfesten teilnimmt. Nur wenige, inklusive seiner Schwester Tessa, wissen von diesem Talent, was oft dazu führt, das Julien Unterhaltungen mitanhört, von denen andere denken, er würde sie nicht verstehen. Seine große Leidenschaft ist seine Familie. Obwohl er zu seinem Bruder Derrek kein gutes Verhältnis hat, ist ihm das Ansehen von seinem Bruder dennoch sehr wichtig. In den seltenen Momenten, in denen Derrek stolz auf seinen Bruder zu sein scheint, freut er sich ehrlich darüber. Sein gutes Verhältnis zu Tessa rührt daher, dass er ihr schon immer vertraut hat. Sie kennt seine Abneigungen, verurteilt ihn aber nicht dafür. Generell bezeichent er Tessa als die Person, die ihn besser kennt als jeder andere. Auch zu seinem Cousin McCoy hat Julien ein gutes Verhältnis, welches aber hauptsächlich darauf basiert, dass McCoy erst elf Jahre alt ist und Julien bewundert. Da McCoy selbst nie in Paxford war, glaubt McCoy Julien alle schlechten Erzählungen über die Leute dort und vertraut ihm blind, welches der größte Bestandteil der Beziehung zwischen den Cousins ist. In seinem dritten Schuljahr wird Julien durch die Motivation von Moritz, genannt Moe, zu einem Abwehrspieler im Fußballteam. Diese Mitgliedschaft führt dazu, dass Julien sich endlich seinen Schulkameraden annähert. Marie Grace Marie Grace ist seit vier Jahren Juliens Freundin. Ihre Beziehung hat sich mit der Zeit entwickelt, da sie bereits gemeinsam in den Kindergarten gegangen sind. Julien fand Marie immer attraktiv, da sie äußerlich von unglaublicher Schönheit ist, aber ihr Charakter machte ihm immer zu schaffen. Dass er schließlich doch eine Beziehung mit ihr einging, wo sie ihn schon seit kleinauf bewunderte, basierte darauf, dass sie Paxford genauso verachtete wie er, wenn auch aus unterschiedlichen Gründen. Marie wollte nicht, dass Julien ging, weshalb sie gegen Paxford wetterte, Julien mochte es nicht, weil er sein Prestige nicht mochte. Im Endeffekt mochte Julien es so sehr, dass Marie ihn verstand, dass er sich auf die Beziehung mit ihr einließ. Er bezeichnet sie als ein Standbein, welches ihn auch in Paxford nachhaltig an Zuhause bindet. Allerdings ist Julien nicht stolz auf die Beziehung. Außer seiner Familie weiß niemand davon und in der Schule hatte er es nie jemandem erzählt. Maries Art ihn zu bewundern fällt ihm zur Last und es fällt ihm zunehmend schwer, sie ernst zu nehmen, da sie sich selbst nicht wertzuschätzen weiß.